


will we ever say the words we're feeling?

by marvelleous



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Actor AU, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelleous/pseuds/marvelleous
Summary: Melinda's first role after coming out of retirement is supposed to be quick; a television mini-series that takes only two and a half months to film. She does not anticipate thechemistrybetween her and her co-star, Phil Coulson, and four years on, they're still right there playing the same characters. Which wouldn't be a problem, except for one tiny detail.She's fallen in love with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from pretending from glee

Melinda had been wary of growing attached to things from the day her parents divorced. In the blink of an eye, she was uprooted from her life in Pennsylvania and dragged halfway across the country to an unfamiliar place she was supposed to accept as her new home.  
  
It never did feel like home, but then again, she didn't give it much of a chance.  
  
She stayed for only five years, and at eighteen, moved out to California to build a life for herself. It was difficult at the start, as beginnings tended to be, and the years she spent as a stunt double left her physically bruised and sometimes broken. But those wounds healed quickly, and she always got back up again. When she was twenty-four, a director had given her a chance to take part in his new film after spotting her on set, and to this day she knows that it was almost entirely good luck that her hard work paid off.

Others were not always so fortunate.

Fame hadn't been a gradual thing; it had hit her like a speeding train that showed no signs of stopping. She didn't need to be in the spotlight to know that she didn't want it, but loved her job too much to leave it all behind. There were times she was tempted, wanting to settle down into a normal life with someone by her side who cared about her and not the image of her presented by Hollywood.  
  
It seemed as though she had gone through men like paper towels, until the day she met Andrew. He was good for her, in that moment. Finally, she had found a reason in life to be happy that wasn't her career. She had allowed herself to love him, to marry him, and she really should have known that it wouldn't last. The separation wasn't as difficult for her as she feared, but she quickly found herself bored of the life she had been leading since her marriage.

So her career became a constant once more.  
  
It had taken only three weeks after her divorce was finalised before she was off with her agent and a casting director who wanted her to star in a television mini series. It was a show about a well off family who ran an ever expanding enterprise by day, and went around the city fighting crime at night.

Eight episodes and two and a half months of filming.

A small project, but a perfect comeback opportunity.

It was supposed to be quick and easy, to get her back into the game after close to seven years of semi-retirement. She was supposed to move on from it, to other things, to other opportunities.

Their network had other ideas, after seeing the ratings the show brought in, the legion of fans desperate for more content. Their mini-series was renewed, and renewed again, and then again.

Four seasons. Forty four episodes. Four years of her life.

She hadn't wanted to form attachments, but she had little control over the bonds that developed between her and the other cast members. There Elena Rodriguez, witty with a great sense of humour, and Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, who were always joined at the hip, on and off screen. When the cameras were rolling, the three of them were her character’s adopted children. In reality, they were colleagues, friends.

And then there was the youngest, Daisy.

Melinda remembers watching Daisy’s first audition tape, from when she was really only a little girl, barely fourteen years old. She was shy, and had a bit of an attitude, but she's grown up so much since then, and it's not a lie made up for the press when Melinda tells them that it’s been a pleasure to watch as the children of the show have become adults. That it's been an honour to play their parent on screen.

It's as close to the experience of raising children as she’ll ever have.

Daisy is arguably the one she's closest to, working with her both on and off the set in stunt training, and spending time together outside of work. She knows about Daisy’s difficult situation with her birth parents, and the life she lives when she's away from the studio, so she tries her best to make the time they share both enjoyable and memorable.

Their relationship is unique, and Melinda thinks of herself as Daisy’s mentor, helping guide her through the early stages of her career.

It’s not going to be easy for her when this is over and they've gone their separate ways. She's found a family in these young actors, grown close to them over the years, and she isn't prepared to lose that.

Not yet.

She’s known for so many years now that attachment leads only to pain and heartbreak, but it isn't only her on screen children that she cares strongly for.

There's also the matter of a man named Phil Coulson.

He’s kind, passionate, and incredibly talented, and she's been interviewed about the chemistry between them, playing husband and wife, more times than she can remember. She admires him as both an actor and a person, though they haven't always gotten along, with such differing personalities.

They had met during the screen test to see if they were compatible, and it had only taken one scene for her to determine he was exactly the kind of man she needed in her life. Blatantly honest, respectful of boundaries, and a friend she could rely on.

But that's all he is.

A friend.

One that she has developed a strong attachment to, developed feelings for. She’s always kept those well hidden, behind a mask, a facade, knowing that developing a relationship in one’s place of work is quite possibly the stupidest thing someone could possibly do. That's what she tells herself anyway. She maintains that she does not get involved with people she works with, that her solitude is self-imposed and completely by choice.

It spares her from the pain of knowing that her feelings are unrequited. She doesn't need him to say it for her to know. When they're on set and in character, he stares into her eyes as if there’s nothing in the world as important as her in that moment.

The look disappears the second their director yells cut.

Even if that hadn't been a big enough hint, she's had the pleasure of meeting his significant other on several occasions. Rosalind Price, a producer for a rival network. She isn't entirely clear about the conditions under which they met, but he had fallen fast and fallen hard, and in less than a year he had spoken of his plans to propose.

Melinda remembers that day well; the night they had wrapped up shooting for season three, around this time last year. She and Phil had to do extra takes on their final scene that morning because he had been a little distracted. Even as they were wrapped up in a passionate embrace, her holding him close and never wanting to let go, something for which she felt great shame and still does, he had seemed very eager for things to wrap up so that he could return to reality.

She knew that nothing could ever happen between them the moment he got down on one knee and slid a ring onto the finger of his girlfriend - no, fiancée. The smile on his face lit up the entire room, and though she felt so much hurt at the time, her heart had not been broken. There was no cliche.

For how could something that was never whole to begin with, be torn apart again.

Melinda had gone home that night, alone, locking herself up in her empty apartment and staring at the renewal contract on her desk. Their show was successful, with a brilliant team of hardworking people behind it all, and she had the ability to tear it all away with a single action. Her agent had not even bothered to instigate a discussion about the matter, having handed her the forms and told her to sign them, because the network had already provided their conditions for a renewal.

She would take part or there would be no going forward.

The temptation to rip the documents to shreds and move onto her next role, maybe a small film cameo this time, was great. It would have taken her away from a man that caused her so much grief, but at the same time stolen the only things that really gave her joy in life anymore. She never had been one for the dramatics, unlike Phil. There really was no choice in the end, and she had signed herself away once more.

She would be resigned to loving Phil Coulson each and every moment the cameras were switched on, and acting like she didn’t the moment they were turned off.

It's fortunate that she's good at her job.


	2. Chapter 2

Melinda remembers the production of the first season of their show well.

It was, for lack of a better word, a nightmare. 

For the most part anyway.

She and Phil hadn’t really gotten along back then, and she knows it was mostly her fault, given her reluctance to open up to anyone about anything. As a result, they had taken to ignoring each other in between takes. No one could accuse them of being unprofessional, because the job was always their number priority, but it was clear to even the extras the two leads weren't exactly on friendly terms.

The kids were younger then too. A group of misfits from different backgrounds, much like their characters were, and like all things in life, it took them some time to get used to each other. She’s glad she didn’t enter the industry until she was an adult, because she’s not sure she would have survived a life like this as a teenager. It's a sense of admiration that she has for her young cast members and their resilience and dedication. Melinda’s worked with her fair share of pre-teen divas in her lifetime, and she’s thankful each and every day that she does not have to go through that now. 

Their schedules are busy enough as it is. 

When they’re not in production, they’re travelling to promote their work, participating in interviews and appearing on talk shows to generate buzz. She’s attended more conventions in the past few years than she can keep track of, meeting with fans and speaking about her experiences as an actress and the complex work that goes into producing a show like theirs. Media attention has always been something she’s shied away from, particularly during her time away from the big screen, and her reluctance to participate had created much tension between her and Phil during their early days working together. 

All the things she found labourious and unnecessary, he saw as a positive aspect of their jobs. He loved to connect with his fans and speak out about relevant issues in society, providing his opinions on important matters, with no fear of backlash. She thought him to be a fool at first, a crazy dreamer who thought he could change the world with his small following; someone who was in way over his head. Her opinions quickly changed once she got to know him, and she learned to appreciate how genuine he was in every aspect of his life. 

He seemed to have forgiven her for whatever misconceptions they had for one another, but she cannot help but feel that he has always been more guarded around her than anyone else. It probably doesn’t help that she has trouble opening up to people, or speaking about her own thoughts and feelings. She’s a very private person by nature, and she takes no pleasure in sharing or discussing her issues with others. 

It’s something she’s tried to improve.

Her father had always told her that each person that she encountered had the ability to affect a change in her, if she would allow it to happen. Sometimes these changes were positive, and sometimes they were negative, but you wouldn’t know until it was over. 

Taking part in this show with her fellow cast members has changed her, so much, and in such a short time. Opening up and allowing herself to grow close to these people brought back so many emotions she had kept locked up, hidden away. The value of friendship, how to laugh again, the bond between people, the little kindnesses one could show, the beauty of love. 

The importance of treasuring these memories, for the moment in which they are formed does not last forever, but in her mind they can live on. 

 

* * *

 

There’s a part of the set that makes up her’s and Phil’s character’s offices. Most of their “day” scenes are filmed either there or next door where the set of their home is located. The area is surprisingly large and spacious, sparsely furnished with a few select pieces that speak to how wealthy the family is portrayed as. A liquor cabinet sits off to one side, and it’s filled with real booze, borrowed straight from the collection of their director, Nick Fury. 

One of his many prized possessions, a bottle of Haig, is the centrepiece on the large bookcase that lines one wall. 

She and Phil had joked about stealing off with it once the series had finished production, back in the days when they were only slated for an eight episode run. They were reluctant friends then, but had slowly bonded towards the end. 

Of course, things didn’t wrap up back then. 

She has a feeling that this part of their lives may be over sooner than they expect. It’s a miracle their show is still on the air, having been designed and written as only a mini series. They were never supposed to make it this long, and yet, they have. The final scene, one featuring only the children, from the middle of the season, completed shooting an hour ago, and from what Melinda has heard, the network is done with them. 

It’s a little sad, but not entirely unexpected. 

They had already filmed a finale, several weeks back, anticipating bad news but not wanting to hear it all the same. They’re not likely to hear anything about their fates for a few months now, until this season begins airing, but she doesn’t have a good feeling about it. 

To be fair, she hasn’t had a good feeling about much lately. 

The room is dark, but the power is still connected, so she switches on the desk light at  _ her _ table and takes a seat in the all too familiar chair, swiveling around until she’s looking up at that bottle of Haig. 

It symbolises an ending for her. 

There had been a time back during the production of season two, where she hoped it might represent a future. Whilst she really had no intention of involving herself with her co-stars during production, she was open to the possibility of something occurring after the job was done. A spark of hope within her hoped that Phil might feel the same way. 

Now, she’s sure that he doesn’t. 

Her sigh is almost silent as she reaches over and grabs the bottle from it’s position on the shelf, holding it in her hands and wondering if now is the right time to quietly toast to an inevitable ending. She’s never been good at maintaining relationships with people when she isn’t forced to spend time around them for one reason or another, and she wonders if by this time next year, she’ll be surrounded by a different crowd of actors, working on a different project. 

It wouldn’t surprise her if that happened. 


	3. Chapter 3

Melinda finds herself just sitting and reminiscing, reliving the memories of the past few years in her mind. She knows that she should probably snap out of it. Nostalgia’s fine, but then life happens, and there's little use dwelling on times by gone if it's just to be upset about it. It's easier said than done though, and she isn't brought out of her thoughts until an outside force does it for her.

She's startled by the voice that suddenly calls out from behind her, almost causing her to lose her grip on the whiskey in her hands. 

“I thought we promised to share.”

_ Phil. _

She turns, forcing a playful smirk to conceal her true feelings on the matter, but her facade quickly fades when she takes him in. 

He looks tired. 

Troubled. 

Tortured. 

Perhaps he is as worried as she is about the fate of their show. 

Melinda stands, walking over to the cabinet and grabbing two glasses in her free hand, before directing him to the couch on the other side of the set piece. He leads and she follows, and within moments they’re sitting in almost complete darkness, the light during very little to provide any brightness from such a distance. 

She holds the glasses up as Phil opens up the bottle, pouring them each a shot before setting it down upon the glass coffee table beside them. It’s difficult to think of something to say, and she wonders if his talkative nature will take over and fill the empty air with a one sided conversation, likely a speech about the wonderful show they have created in the past four years. His hands seem to shake a little as he takes his glass from her, and she clears her throat a little awkwardly, unsure of what might come next. 

“To the end of an era,” she mumbles after a prolonged silence, and she can barely make out his expression, but hears his soft snort of derision. Still, he clinks his glass against hers and they each take a shot. The alcohol burns her throat going down, and she reaches over, placing the glass on the table as he does the same. 

“You know, I really didn’t like you at first.”

His confession startles her, but it doesn’t come as much of a shock. He’s not the first one to have said it to her in her lifetime, and not even the first of her cast members. Daisy had told her almost exactly the same thing almost two years ago. She doesn’t know what to say, how she wants this to play out, but if everything really is coming to an end, she sees no reason to hide any more. It’s not likely they’ll have to see each other much again after this is all over, and she wants to prove to him just how much he’s affected a change in her in the time they’ve known one another. 

“Really? I think I’ve quite liked you from the beginning.”

It’s the truth, and nothing but the truth. 

“And has that changed?” he asks her after a moment, and she smiles, shaking her head. She hadn’t hesitated in choosing to come back to her Hollywood career after her own personal life had failed, but she also hadn’t expected things to pan out like this. When she returned, she wasn’t looking for someone to fall in love with. 

She was done with that. 

But apparently her heart was not. 

“No,” she tells him, pausing a moment before continuing on with a question of her own, one that she’s afraid to hear the answer to, but needs to know all the same. “And what about you?”

“Hmm?”

“How do you feel about me now?”

Melinda tries her best to make it sound like she’s teasing him, to hide how desperate she is to know the answer. She can cope with him not returning her feelings, but to hear that even their friendship is a lie might just break her once and for all. 

“Loaded question.”

He responds with a small chuckle, and she feels a sense of dread washing over her, something that she’s all too familiar with. Being experienced with the pain doesn’t make it any easier to bear, but it makes her better at hiding it. 

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you,” he says instead of continuing where he left off, and in this moment she loves him even more, for trying to spare her feelings instead of flat out rejecting her friendship. She hates him too, just a little bit, for being such a good person. 

“Ros and I broke things off before we started shooting this season. I know we’re friends, and I wanted to tell you sooner, but we didn’t want word getting out and negative press affecting the show. I’m sorry.” 

For the first time in so long, she has no idea what to feel, but only has one thing to say. 

“I’m so sorry, Phil.”

She hates herself for not realising it sooner, his strange mood over the past few months. He had seemed so much more troubled, confused, anguished, but she had chocked it up to stress from shooting and hadn’t even thought to ask him how he was doing. She isn’t hurt that he chose to keep it a secret from her, given how much of her own secrets she shares, and realises she shouldn’t press him anymore. 

Not now. 

Not while he’s still hurting. She knows the pain of ending things with someone you genuinely cared for, and understands what he must be feeling now. He doesn’t need to deal with her and her conflicting emotions and feelings that even she really doesn’t understand. 

Not ever. 

The darkness surrounds them, and she wonders if she could just stand up and walk away now, disappear into the shadows and pretend none of it happened. The Haig is opened, and they’ve seen the ending, and she knows not what else may be left for her. 

It’s his voice, calling out her name, that stops her from moving another inch. 

“Melinda.”

He says it so softly, as if he’s afraid to spook her, as if he’s afraid someone else might hear, and she sits still, waiting for him to say something else. He speaks not through words, but through actions. 

She feels him shift beside her, the warmth radiating from his body as he moves closer, and she inhales sharply when his hand cups her cheek, suddenly afraid, afraid to hope. His thumb brushes over her cheek and then his lips are pressed against hers, soft, gentle, but not at all hesitant. 

They’ve kissed hundreds of times before, always for the camera and never as themselves. Tonight, for the first time, she has the pleasure of experiencing what it feels to receive a kiss from Phil Coulson. When he pulls away, she follows, unwilling to let him go far, and maybe the others had been right when they teased the chemistry between the two of them. 

One of his hands ends up tangled in her curls, the other spanning the small of her back and tugging her closer and closer until she’s climbing into his lap, straddling him. The tiniest part of her wonders what might happen if a member of their crew accidentally wanders in, but she cannot bring herself to care as his teeth tug at her bottom lip. She digs her fingers into his shoulders, pushing herself against him even as he tightens his hold on her, wanting, no - needing, to be here with him, in his arms. 

They pull apart only when the need for air becomes apparent, and she’s only slightly disappointed when his attentions don’t return to her lips. The hand in her hair moves down to join the other around her waist, and he presses his face against his shoulder, just hugging her, embracing her. She slips her arms around his neck, tilting her head to rest against his, and they stay there for what feels like an eternity before he draws back once more. 

“I didn’t like you when we first met, because I think a part of me has always loved you. I was too afraid to ever tell you, because I was afraid you didn't feel the same way. I buried those feelings deep down inside me, tried to forget, I realised I couldn't hide forever. And I was afraid if I didn't tell you now, I would never get the chance to. I was so afraid that you wouldn't be here when I showed up, but you were.”

He whispers his confession and she smiles, leaning down to rest her forehead against his, teasing the short hairs at the base of his neck with her fingertips. It doesn’t feel strange or awkward at all to be doing this, because she’s been comfortable with him from the very beginning. Phil is far from being the first actor, man or woman, that she’s had to be affectionate with as part of their roles, but he’s the first she’s fallen in love with. 

It’s premature to have such thoughts, but she thinks he may be the last. 

“Where do we go from here?” he asks, and she silences him with another kiss, smiling against his lips. Her fingers toy suggestively with the button of his shirt, slowly undoing it and tracing along the exposed skin. They filmed a pretty racy scene on this very couch back in season one, when their characters were celebrating their fifteenth wedding anniversary together and needed time away from their children. It doesn’t take much detective work to know that Phil’s having pretty similar thoughts, though she’s not willing to run the risk of being caught having sex on set, because secrets are hard to keep around here. 

“Our trailers are still in the lot,” she suggests after a moment of thought, laughing when he stands up so quickly she topples from his lap, narrowly avoiding landing on the floor. He reaches for her hand, their fingers interlocking, and she grabs the bottle of Haig before they make a mad dash out towards the parking lot, pausing every once in awhile to avoid stray crew members still wandering around late at night. 

It takes them over fifteen minutes to make it to her trailer, which is parked a little further away from the others, given Melinda has always liked her privacy. She suspects they could have made it there in less than ten, if he hadn’t kept dragging her off into some dark corner to steal a kiss or two. Dragging him inside and locking the door shut behind them, she deposits the Haig into a basket filled with some of her old clothes, and turns to find Phil just looking around at her space.

She steps closer to him, placing a hand on his chest and gives him the option to slow things down, if that’s what he wants. They’ve been waiting around for so long now, but part of her does worry that they’re jumping into things a little too quickly. 

“I’m ready for whatever comes next,” he responds softly, and she doesn’t give him much more of an opportunity to react before she’s tugging him down for another kiss. As they move towards her bed, her hands quickly unbuttoning his shirt, and his arms still wrapped loosely around her, she realises she’s allowed him to affect another change in her life. 

Shes allowed herself to be happy. 


	4. Chapter 4

With production complete, press over weeks before and no projects looming in the not too distant future, they pack up their bags and take a trip around Europe, foregoing all the famous landmarks in favour of quieter destinations. They leave their lives of stardom behind, giving their respective agents strict instructions to only contact them in the case of an emergency.

It is during these eight weeks that they take the time to truly know one another, though it quickly becomes apparently that they had been much closer than either of them anticipated, having kept such boundaries before when they were working together. 

They hang out in bars and read the classics, take long walks along the beach during sunset, and lie down in the fields at night, just gazing up at the stars. She confesses to him all her secrets, and in doing so, it’s feels as though her heart is whole again for the first time in so many years. 

 

* * *

 

After two months of peace, they return home to California, and are greeted by a barrage of press at the airport, all eager to report about their whirlwind trip overseas. Most of the questions are intrusive, prying about their personal life, and they keep their lips tightly sealed. One reporter however, steps forward and asks them how they feel about their show getting renewed. They look to each other in surprise, because it’s the first they’ve ever heard about it. 

Her agent whisks them away before Phil has a chance to respond. 

That night, they make another toast with  _ their _ bottle of Haig, this time, to new beginnings. He asks if she’s happy to work with him even though they’re in a relationship, and she tells him that there’s a first time for everything. 

She doesn't have to choose between the things in life that bring her joy anymore.

 

* * *

 

There are still things in their personal and professional lives that they end up disagreeing on. 

Phil is always going to thrive under the spotlight. 

He loves interacting with fans, treats each and everyone he encounters as a friend. There likely will never come a day where he turns down a television talk show appearance, or doesn’t jump at the opportunity to fly half-way across the world for a convention. He goes above and beyond for strangers he’s never met; it’s a part of who he is as an actor, and those connections matter to him more than the hefty sum he’s paid for any of his duties. 

Melinda is always going to prefer her personal life remaining in the shadows. 

She does her job on screen, and it ends the moment the cameras are switched off. The boundaries between her career and her privacy are clear for all to see, and she fulfils promotional duties only as far as her contracts dictate she must. It’s not as though she doesn’t care, but she spends so much of her life pretending to be someone else, and it’s only fair that she gets to be herself as soon as the job is done. 

They find compromises, because they’ve learnt to communicate. 

She allows him to share photos of them on social media, but refuses to register her own accounts, having no desire or inclination to spend all her free time on the internet. He in turn respects her privacy, always running things by her before he shares them. Some people think her strange, cold, unfeeling and disrespectful for her actions, but she thinks they do not understand how difficult a life under constant scrutiny is. 

It ruined her last marriage, no matter how valiantly she tried to hide away from the cameras, the crazy fans who tracked her every movement and the harassment she suffered as a result. 

People are always going to say things, form their own judgements and opinions, and it’s easier to cope with if she does not see it, does not respond to it. Phil understands this, and for that, she loves him more than anything.

She still occasionally teases him that one day, a fan is going to turn up on his doorstep and steal him away, but he always responds that he isn't worried.

Not with Melinda there to protect him.

He never used to take her worries seriously, but he does now. They’ve talked, allowed one another to truly understand their respective motivations, learn that they often so easily see the same situation from completely different perspectives. Each time he responds to a fan, or shows someone special treatment, his only intention is to make their day, just like he tries to make a difference through his acting. She loves that about him, his kindness, generosity, but it takes far longer for him to understand her side. 

That when she thinks of making an individual happy, she also considers all the others she is letting down. At first he tells her she’s irrational, that no one would ever expect her to please everyone in the world, but in time he starts to understand her reservations. It hits him for real when he’s at an improperly scheduled autograph session and sees the look on the faces of those he missed out on an opportunity to greet. 

The sheer disappointment. 

It’s not enough to change his ways, but it allows him to truly consider Melinda’s ideals. 

 

* * *

 

At the end of the day, he supports her, as she supports him. 

She’s backstage at every event he attends, and hearing the deafening screams the audience has for him brings her more joy than it ever could if she were the one they were cheering for. The smile on his face when he sees her waiting in the wings for him is worth the exhaustion of flying around the world to keep him company. 

They always escape afterwards, explore the city, far away from reporters who are seeking their next big scoop, and find their own peace in the darkened streets. 

Hand in hand. 

 

* * *

 

After her divorce, Melinda had completely ruled out getting married again. Romances didn't survive in Hollywood, and clearly, they didn't thrive in the real world either. Of course, she had not counted on meeting Phil and falling in love with him.

She knows that he's a big romantic, having both seen and been on the receiving end of his gestures of devotion. 

It's sweet, really, and entirely endearing to her. 

She does worry how she might react if he tries to propose, because the thought of marriage still isn't doing much for her, but she doesn't think she could say no to calling him her husband. 

When their one year anniversary comes and goes and he shows no signs of popping the question, she's a little… bothered by it. It's not as if she expects him to do it, but she had anticipated the possibility, given Phil’s track record. It isn’t until later that she considers that he might not want to marry her.

She doesn't mind, really. It doesn't matter what they are to each other, so long as she has him in her life, and their relationship doesn't change. 

It's not that she thinks much about marriage and weddings on a daily basis, but there’s a big scene in early season six where their character’s renew their vows for their twentieth wedding anniversary. Normally that wouldn't be an issue either, but for some reason the director and props and departments have been plaguing her with questions, seeking her approval on every last detail.

She feels a little foolish for not realising what has happened sooner. 

Filming for the scene comes and goes, and the moment the director yells cut, the camera crew switch off their equipment, but no one else moves a muscle. Phil, whose hand she is still holding, their characters having exchanged heartfelt vowels and a chaste kiss just moments before, smiles at her.

“I figure, that if you don't want to do this, we can just pretend it never happened. But I'm in a tuxedo, and you're in a wedding dress, and our kids are all here, and well, I guess it's gonna be a leap of faith type of thing. Melinda, will you marry me?”

She pauses for a moment, the answer on the tip of her tongue. All doubts go flying out the window when she stares into those blue eyes she loves so much, seeing the hope and joy. She doesn't say yes, but she does grab him by the lapels of his suit and drag him down for a heated kiss.

Cheers erupt from their cast mates, and Daisy’s excitement can be heard above the voices of everyone else.

“Dork,” is the first thing Melinda whispers when they pull apart, but Phil is too happy to care. He pulls a velvet box from his pocket and they exchange their fake rings for real ones.

“I believe that would make you Mrs. Dork,” he teases, smiling widely as he holds her close to him. 

“You're lucky I love you,” she says, in lieu of a direct response to his quip.

“The luckiest.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please leave a kudos or a comment and let me know :) Thank you!!


End file.
